


Calynn

by RhythmLight



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Badass female character, F/F, F/M, Female Character of Color, Fictional Religion & Theology, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Magic, Multi, Reincarnation, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhythmLight/pseuds/RhythmLight
Summary: Calynn did not expect to be shot and die the day before her mother’s birthday and she definitely didn’t expect to have to experience being born again. The most shocking part was probably that she was born I the time before the Originals were even vampires. She could at least feel happy about being born as one of Bonnie Bennett’s ancestors and was able to use magic, right?
Comments: 44
Kudos: 59





	1. Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any recognizable people or places.  
> This is my first foray into the Vampire Diaries universe so please be kind.

Finnish putting the butter meringue cream on the cake, Calynn Arianna Menken stepped back with a smile. She had been working on this cake for two days and now the only thing left was to put the raspberries on the top and put some eatable glitter all over it.

Calynn’s mother was turning 50 tomorrow and Calynn’s mother had begged her to make a cake and of course she had agreed, she loved to bake and decorate cakes. She turned around to get the berries from the fridge and sighed in annoyance when she saw that they were starting to mold.

“Mom!” Calynn called out. “I'm going to the store to buy more raspberries, do you need anything else?”

“I'm right here Cal, no need to shout.” Irene Gwendolyn Menken, walked slowly into the kitchen, looking frail and tired.

“Mom, do you need anything?” Calynn asked again with a smile.

Calynn adored her mother and loved her completely and Irene loved her daughter above anything else even though Calynn’s conception hadn’t been consensual. Irene had been raped when she was 20 years old and instead of getting an abortion or even putting the child up for adoption, she loved the child with all off her being, giving her the name Calynn, meaning powerful in battle and Arianna which means holy.

“Pringles.” Irene smiled a brittle smile as she placed a thin hand on her daughter’s cheek.

Calynn had moved back in with her mother around 7 months ago when Irene had started getting sick. She was tired all the time, bruises appeared from the slightest touch and she lost weight at a rapid pace. Calynn had convinced her to go to the doctors who after an insufferable amount of test could determent that Irene suffered from both leukemia and bone cancer.

And so Calynn had moved back in with her mom to take care of her while she went through all the chemotherapy and medications. Calynn didn’t mind and while her mother hated being dependent on anyone, having been a single mother from the age of 21, put herself through school while raising a child and then working her butt off to make sure said child would have anything she needed without actually making her a spoiled brat.

“Sure, I’ll get pringles.” Calynn laughed. “What flavor?”

“Spicy ones.” Irene chuckled.

“I’ll be back with the raspberries and the pringles as soon as possible.” Calynn said as she shrugged her jacket on. “And don’t touch the cake!”

“I wasn’t going to.” Irene denied but the smirk on her lips gave her away.

“Sure, you weren’t.” Calynn laughed and walked out the door. “Love you, mama.”

“Love you too, Cal.” Irene called back with a smile in her voice.

Calynn wasn’t scared to walk alone late at night on a Friday for several reasons, one of the most prominent ones being that ever since she was a child her mother had hired several self-defense teachers and martial art instructors so that Calynn would never have to feel as helpless and go through what Irene herself had. Which made the 29-year-old feel pretty confident as she walked towards the store.

Calynn grabbed a basket as she walked into the store and started to make her way to the fruit and vegetable isle. She quickly grabbed some raspberries, spicy pringles, a couple of sodas and made her way to the counter.

“Hey Marv.” Calynn said as she put her stuff on the counter.

“Hello, little one.” Marv the owner of the store smiled at her. “How have you been?”

Marv, or rather Marvin, was an older gentle man in his 60 that had bought the store around 30 years ago and Calynn had grown up with him as a sort of grandfather/uncle. And while Calynn was something of a weirdo that didn’t really care about most people, she did like Marv and loved him in her own way.

Some psychiatrist had once told her mother that Calynn was almost borderline psychopathic and should be medicated. Irene had ripped the psychiatrist several new holes and declared that Calynn was perfect the way she was and she didn’t need any medication.

And sure, Calynn didn’t really feel emotions like most people, but that didn’t mean she didn’t feel at all or was a psychopath. It took her a while to love someone or even like someone and if she didn’t like you, she couldn’t care less about what happened to you.

“I've been good, Marv.” Calynn hummed. “Mom’s birthday is tomorrow, you coming for some cake?”

“I’ll come around lunch time if that works for you?” Marv said as he bagged her items.

Before Calynn could answer a man with a ski-mask ran into the store waving a gun and demanded that Marv put all the money in a bag.

“I will give you the money, just calm down.” Marv remained calm as he started to open the register.

“Hurry up old man!” The man shouted.

Calynn thought about using her self-defense skills but a subtle shake of Marv’s head stopped her from interfering. Calynn tried to back away slowly so not to make the man more trigger happy.

“Where are you going?!” The man snarled at her and turned his gun on her.

“Nowhere I just didn’t want you to…” Calynn didn’t get any further as the sound of a gun going off went through the air.

“Calynn!” Marv shouted.

Calynn looked down and felt shocked as she saw the blood spreading on her shirt. Shouldn’t gunshot wounds hurt?

The man in the ski-mask just ran out without his money as Calynn fell to the floor. Marv rushed around the counter and fell to his knees beside her.

“Calynn, you're going to be okay.” Marv assured her, then he looked up when he heard the door jingle and shouted at the person who entered. “Call an ambulance!”

“Marv…” Calynn murmured. “I'm cold.”

“It’s just a little wound, you’ll be fine.” Marv lied as he put pressure on the wound.

“Marv… take care of my mom, please.” Calynn looked at him with tears in her eyes. “Don’t let her give up her fight against cancer. Promise me.”

“I…” Marv was pushed out of the way by a paramedic who quickly fell to his knees beside her.

Calynn felt black creep into her vision as she was placed on a gurney and forced her head towards Marv, “Promise me!”

She saw Marv nodding his head and mouthing ‘I promise’ as the doors to the ambulance. Calynn looked up at the roof of the ambulance and to her it looked like the lights were getting closer before everything when white.

XOXOXOX

Calynn felt like she was floating in darkness, she was numb and couldn’t really move. After a while she felt like she was being squeezed through something very small. She heard a muffled female voice say “I can see the head, keep pushing.”

‘Please no, please, please I beg you, tell me I'm not actually being born’ Calynn thought with slight disgust.

Suddenly she was out in the light and she had to squeeze her eyes shut against the brightness. She felt herself be handed to someone and forced her eyes open to see what she assumed would be her mother.

“Congratulations, Ayanna.” A woman said. “It’s a beautiful little girl.”

“Calynn.” The beautiful dark-skinned woman holding her whispered with a smile. “Her name is Calynn.”

Calynn tried to control her hand enough to place it on the woman’s cheek but only managed to slap her self instead, making the occupants in the room laugh.

“That’s a beautiful name, Ayanna.” The other woman spoke up again.

Why did that name ring a bell? Did she know her or something? And where were all the doctors and nurses?

“It means ‘Powerful in Battle’.” Her new mother, Ayanna said.

Calynn yawned and snuggled closer to Ayanna even as her mind was working through all the clues and putting the pieces of the puzzle together, but she didn’t manage to solve it until she saw the face of the woman who had delivered her.

That face belonged to Esther Mikaelson, the bitchy witch mother of the Originals. No, no, if that woman was Esther then that meant… her mother was Ayanna Bennett, one of Bonnie Bennett’s ancestors.

Calynn started to wail her little lungs out, she didn’t want to be reborn in the first place, but definitely not in a fictional universe in the times before indoor plumbing. She didn’t want to relearn to walk and talk, she wanted to go back to her real mom!

Ayanna shushed her and somehow, she started to calm down. “It’s okay Calynn, I know, I know, new world, new people, but you’ll be alright, of that I am certain.”

~~~~~~~~~

_1 Year Old_

~~~~~~~~~

The first year as the daughter of Ayanna was spent sleeping, eating and shitting, basically. Calynn hated it with a passion, she hated it! But there was very little she could do about it which sucked.

She had learned that she was a year younger than Kol and that meant that Rebekah would be born soon. Calynn was considered a prodigy, not that that word had been invented yet but whatever, in the village because she started to walk very quickly and then some words came quickly to, but thanks to the fact that she didn’t really have the best control of her weak muscles she wasn’t able to speak fluently, no matter how hard she tried.

“Ko, Ko.” Calynn pointed at Kol who was walking over slowly while holding his mothers’ hand with a young teenage boy walking on Esther’s other side. “Es’er.”

“That’s right, sweety.” Ayanna smiled down at her daughter. “Esther and Kol.”

“Good morn, Ayanna.” Esther smiled as they walked up.

“Good morn, Esther.” Ayanna greeted back. “How are you and the family?”

“Go mo Es’er.” Calynn did her best to wave a stubby arm. “Ko.”

“Good morn to you to, Calynn.” Esther chuckled.

“Good morn, Cal.” Kol smiled brightly. “This is Finn.”

“Go mo, Fi.” Calynn gave a baby giggle as Finn chuckled and greeted her back.

“To answer your question Ayanna, the family is well.” Esther said. “Everyone is waiting for the little one to finally decide to be born.”

“Ekah, Ekah, Ekah.” Calynn bounced in her mother’s arms.

“What are you saying, sweetie?” Ayanna asked.

“Ekah.” Calynn did her best to point at Esther’s pregnant stomach.

“Your daughter must be truly gifted.” Esther told Ayanna softly.

“Why is that?” Ayanna looked at her.

“Mikael and I have not told anyone of the names we have picked out for the child.” Esther hummed. “But if it is a girl, we were planning on naming her Rebekah.”

“Ekah.” Calynn nodded with a big smiled, god she was getting tired of not being able to make herself understood.

Ayanna sat Calynn down on the ground so she could toddle over to Finn and grab his hand. She knew that Finn and Kol had both felt pushed away and outside their family after they had all been turned into vampire. ‘Always and Forever’ always including Niklaus, Elijah and Rebekah but never really Finn or Kol.

“Hi, Fi.” Calynn smiled at him. “P’ay? Wi’ Kol?”

“You want to play with Kol?” Finn asked softly.

“An Fi.” Calynn told him.

“She wanna play wit’ you an me.” Kol translated.

Calynn giggled as Finn agreed to play with them. She was determined to have a great second life and make her real mom proud. And if that meant killing people and such with the Original Family then so be it.

~~~~~~~~~

_6 Years Old_

~~~~~~~~~

As the years passed and Calynn grew she stopped seeing it as Irene being her real mom and Ayanna someone else. They where both her real mom and she had grown to love Ayanna as she had loved Irene. And so, Irene remained her mom while Ayanna became her mother.

Did she miss Irene? Every day. But most days she thought of her mom with fondness and happiness instead of sorrow and longing. She knew her mom would want her to be happy in her new life so Calynn did her best.

At 6 years old she could speak, read and write fluently without a problem, which made learning witch craft an interesting but fun thing. Ayanna had started to teach Calynn about her powers when she was 4 and levitated a cookie form the table into her hand.

The odd thing was that Calynn’s magic wasn’t really nature magic and not dependent on the ancestors. From what Ayanna had figured out over the years, Calynn’s magic came from herself and not from anything else, this in turn made both Esther and Ayanna theories that Calynn had the possibility to become the most powerful magic user ever.

The only thing Calynn herself really wanted to know was if her magic was more like Harry Potter or Merlin. Sadly, she couldn’t really ask anyone about that, but what she did know was that she didn’t need any incantations, even if she used them to help, or ingrediencies for most of her spells, all she needed to do was concentrate and picture what she wanted to happen.

“Cal!” Kol came running up to her with a 5-year-old Rebekah stumbling after him.

“Kol and Bekah, what can I do for you today?” Calynn asked pompously, knowing it would make both of them laugh.

“Mama screamed at us.” Rebekah looked sad.

“Mother sent us out because we were in the way.” Kol explained with a mischievous smile.

“And were you?” Calynn giggled.

“Kol was.” Rebekah nodded. “But I just wanted to feel the baby kick and move.”

“Henrik.” Calynn smiled. “He will be coming screaming into the world soon.”

“Another brother?” Rebekah almost wailed.

“You're lucky.” Calynn looked at Rebekah. “I don’t have any siblings except an older brother who decided to leave and travel before I was born.”

“I’ll marry you and then you can share my siblings.” Kol declared with a bright smile.

Calynn didn’t say anything, she just laughed. She knew that she would probably be forced to marry in the future but she hoped she could marry for love or at least marry someone she was friends with.

“Kol, Rebekah.” Esther came waddling up to them.

“Mother.” Kol said hesitantly as Rebekah hid behind him.

“I'm am so very sorry for screaming at you both, it wasn’t you I was mad at.” Esther tried to explain as she did her best to bend down to their level.

“Growing a baby in your tummy makes your emotion go all over the place.” Calynn hummed, trying to explain hormones to children.

“She’s right.” Esther smiled gratefully at her and stood up.

“Kol, I need you to run into my home and pull the cloth from the bed in my room.” Calynn said suddenly as she walked over to Esther just as her water broke. “Seems like little Henrik has decided that he wants to greet the world.”

Kol rushed into the house to do as he was told while Calynn let Esther lean against her as she helped her inside.

“Rebekah, can you gather all the pillows and place them at the head of my bed?” Calynn asked.

“I will.” Rebekah ran to do what she was told.

“This can’t be happening.” Esther mumbled. “Ayanna isn’t home yet.”

“I’ll help you.” Calynn told her softly. “Mother has been teaching me.”

Together they slowly made their way into Calynn's room where Kol and Rebekah had done what Calynn had told them. Calynn gestured at Kol to help her get Esther on the bed, while Rebekah held the pillows in place so that Esther could be as comfortable as possible.

“Kol, I need you to run and get water from the well, okay?” Calynn looked at him.

“Okay.” Kol quickly left to do as he was told.

“Rebekah, I need you to run home and tell them what is happening.” Calynn didn’t want Rebekah to see this and be scared to ever have children. “But don’t run to fast, I don’t want you to fall and hurt yourself.”

After Rebekah had left Calynn hurriedly lifted Esther’s dress and cut off her underclothes so she could see if she was dilated enough to start pushing. Right now, she was really happy that she had taken that midwife course out of curiosity when she was twenty.

“You can’t push yet.” Calynn told Esther with a small smile.

“Here’s the water.” Kol came walking in, carrying a big bucket of water with his arms straining just as Calynn had put a blanket over Esther’s hips to protect her modesty.

“Good job, Kol.” Calynn smiled at him. “Now I need you to go and barricade the door and then come back quickly.”

“Why does he have to do that?” Esther asked while panting, sweat beading on her brow.

“Because I don’t want your other sons or your husband to barge in while you are bringing Henrik into the world.” Calynn explained as she transferred some of the water into a bowl and the rest into a pan. “And the towel around his hand is so you won’t break it.”

“What do you want me to do now?” Kol asked as he walked back into the room while wrapping the towel around his hand.

“Sit by your mother’s head and bathe her forehead with a cloth dipped in cold water while you let her grip your towel wrapped hand.” Calynn instructed as she used her powers to heat the water in the pan.

“Are you going to be okay, mother?” Kol asked quietly as he slowly stroked a cold towel over her forehead and hair.

“I will be fine, dear.” Esther did her best to reassure her son.

“Esther it’s time to push.” Calynn said as she settled between Esther’s legs. “On three, okay?”

“Okay.” Esther nodded.

The birth was long and hard and she had to send Kol out to stop the people banging on the door, which resulted in Finn coming in and taking Kol’s place.

“I sent Elijah to try and find father and told Niklaus to look after Kol and Rebekah.” Finn quickly grabbed his mother’s hand and stroked her forehead with the cold cloth.

“Thank you.” Esther murmured tiredly.

“Esther I can see the head so I need you to push.” Calynn ordered while holding a clean towel to be able to catch the baby before he hit the bed.

Esther screamed as she pushed the baby’s head out but then she slumped against the pillows tiredly. “I can’t…”

“Yes you can.” Calynn declared strongly. “You have brought several children into this world, are you really going to give up on this one?”

“I feel so weak.” Esther mumbled but she started to take several deep breaths to gather all her strength.

Calynn knew why Esther was feeling so weak, there were to much blood pooling between her thighs to be normal. “Push now!”

“Ahhh!” Esther pushed with all that she had and little Henrik slid free and Calynn quickly bundled him up in the towel.

“Finn, take him, quickly!” Calynn handed Henrik to Finn.

“What’s going on?” Finn asked worried.

“I'm fading.” Esther said weakly.

“No, you're not, not on my watch!” Calynn might not like the way Esther will try and kill her children in the future but at the moment she wasn’t that person.

As Finn watched, Calynn placed her small hands over his mother’s midsection and concentrated. At first nothing happened, then suddenly Calynn's eyes flew open. Finn gasped as he saw that her eyes weren’t their usual golden brown but they were glowing a pinkish purple and Esther started to regain the color in her cheeks.

“I did it.” Calynn murmured as her eyes turned back to normal and she swayed slightly were she was sitting.

“Thank you, Calynn.” Finn said reverently.

“No problem.” Calynn smiled tiredly.

“I’ll go and let the others in.” Finn handed baby Henrik over to Esther with a smile.

As he left, Calynn got up and started making the room look less bloody and the she opened the shutters on the window to let in fresh air.

“You saved both me and my baby today.” Esther spoke up from where she was softly cleaning a nursing Henrik.

Before Calynn could answer Mikael walked into the room to see his wife and child.

“I’ll leave you bond with little Henrik.” Calynn smiled and walked out of the room and then the house.

As she walked out of the house she saw the rest of the Mikaelson siblings sitting around and talking. Calynn smiled at them, then she felt her world blur and the next ting she knew she was in Finn’s arms as he looked down on her in worry.

“What…” Calynn looked around.

“You started to sway and then you almost fell to the ground but Finn managed to catch you.” Niklaus explained.

“I think I used a little too much magic.” Calynn yawned as Finn put her down on the ground again.

Suddenly Mikael came storming out of the house and quickly made his way over to Calynn. He looked at her and then he fell to his knees before her and pulled her into his arms. “Thank you for saving them.”

Calynn didn’t know what to say to that so she only hugged back and nodded against his shoulder.

_~~~~~~~~~_

_12 Years Old_

_~~~~~~~~~_

The first time Calynn brought someone back from the dead, she was 12 years old. After she had saved and healed Esther six years ago the whole village had found out and started to come to her for healing.

Mostly it was just children who had fallen and broken something but sometimes it was men who had gotten a bad cut or had a hunting accident. Calynn was often requested to help her mother with taking care of the women who gave birth.

Calynn were mixing some ingrediencies for a potency potion that she had invented when there was a loud banging on the door.

“Sonja, what can I help you with?” Calynn asked kindly as she opened the door.

“Please you have to help.” Sonja begged with tears on her cheeks. “My little brother is hurt, he fell down the well.”

“Of course.” Calynn grabbed her back and hurried after Sonja.

Sonja’s little brother Harald was only three years old so if she could help him, she would do her verry best. When they arrived at the well most of the village had gathered around were Anya was rocking back and forth with her son in her arms with Harald’s father, Hardyng, was standing behind her trying not to let his tears fall.

“Calynn!” Anya called out. “Help him, please!”

Calynn ran over and fell to her knees beside the distraught mother. “Place him on the ground.”

Calynn could see that he wasn’t breathing and that his lips were turning blue meaning he must have drowned before they could pull him out of the well.

“Get ready to push him on the side.” Calynn looked up at Anya. “Because when he wakes up, he will have to chough up the water in his lungs.”

“He’s dead, child.” An older frail looking woman said rudely, “Let him be.”

“His name is Harald and he is a three-year-old little boy.” Calynn glared. “I am doing everything in my power to save him and if that bothers you, you can walk away.”

The old woman just huffed but she didn’t leave.

Calynn took a deep breath and placed a hand on Harald’s small unmoving chest and concentrated. This time the whole village saw her eyes snap open and glow, most of the time when she used magic, her eyes didn’t glow, that only happened when she used a lot of power.

“Come on Harald, it’s not your time yet.” Calynn's voice had an odd musical echoing cant to it. “Your father, mother and Sonja would miss you.”

The villagers saw some sort of light pass through Calynn into Harald who started to chough up a lot of water even as he cried. Calynn herself smiled as Anya did as in structed and pushed Harald to one side so he could get rid of the water in his lungs.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you.” Sonja attacked Calynn with a hug.

Things changed after that. It started small at first with gifts consisting of food and clothes started to appear outside her mother’s door addressed to Calynn. Then people started to bow their head at her when she was out walking and doing chores.

And then Calynn started to feel an influx of power on some days and even started to hear whispers in her mind. When she told her Ayanna, her mother smiled sadly and told her to sit down with her.

“Calynn, my dear daughter.” Ayanna hummed. “The power influx and the whispers are prayers and worship.”

“What?” Calynn asked shocked.

“The villagers are convinced that you are a Goddess trapped in mortal form, here to help them and guide them.” Ayanna explained, she hadn’t wanted to tell her daughter what had been happening in the village but she couldn’t lie either. “As you know, belief has a bi impact on magic especially your sort of magic and with the people praying and worshipping you, you get more powerful.”

“But I'm not a goddess.” Calynn protested.

“What makes a god, Calynn?” Ayanna asked softly and when Calynn just looked confused she asked another question. “Do we believe in gods because they exist to do gods exist because we believe?”

“I do not understand.” Calynn whispered.

“To me you are my beautiful daughter but to them you are a Goddess.” Ayanna stroked Calynn's hair. “And I don’t think you could convince them otherwise even if you tried your best.”

“I don’t want to be worshipped, mama.” Calynn looked up with sad eyes.

“I know baby, but there is nothing you can do about it at this point.” Ayanna hugged her and then sent her off to bed.

Calynn laid awake in bed thinking about what her mother had told her. How could they even think that she was some sort of god? She was just Calynn. And sure, she did bring Harald back from the dead but that was done with magic. As she fell asleep, she resolved to convince the villagers that she wasn’t a goddess and then everything could go back to normal.

**A/N: First chapter done; I hope you liked it.**

**The question I have now is; Who do you want Calynn to be with?**

**Finn?**

**Elijah?**

**Niklaus?**

**Kol?**

**Someone else?**


	2. Religion

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any recognizable people or places.**

**This is my first foray into the Vampire Diaries universe so please be kind.**

**simbacurls: You don’t have to choose just one Mikaelson :). And you're right, Esther did Finn a dirty :(**

_~~~~~~~~~_

_15 Years Old_

_~~~~~~~~~_

Calynn was bathing in the woods after having been practicing her martial arts for over an hour. It was a way for her do destress and calm down especially after a long tiresome week like this one. She had noticed over the years that she started to care about children and those that prayed to her, which scared her.

The plan to make the villagers stop worshiping her hadn’t worked out at all and now they had made a temple for her in the middle of the village where people came to pray and leave offerings. The worst part was that around six months ago a few traveling merchants had come into the village to sell their wares and of course they had been curious about the temple in the middle.

When they were told about her and that she was a goddess stuck in mortal form they had scoffed and been skeptical. But then when they had seen Calynn and her powers for themselves they had started to believe the villagers, it was cemented after Calynn brought one of them back from the brink of death.

And so, the belief and religion of Calynn spread and she became stronger and was able to sort of astral project herself to the people who prayed to her. Her astral projection was solid and she could still use her powers but she looked like she was shining and her eyes didn’t lose the pinkish purple glow in that state. She absolutely hated it!

One such instance had happened around two months ago when one of the traders had wanted to prov to another village that she existed and was a goddess and at the same time save a life.

**_Flash Back_ **

_Calynn felt a pull inside her and decided to sit down and close her eyes and follow it. When she appeared in the middle of a village in front of several people, she was understandably shocked._

_“Alexander, what can I help you with?” Calynn turned to the man that had prayed to her._

_“Marcus daughter is sick,” Alexander knelt in front of her and held up a beautiful flower crown towards her. “I offer this flower crown to you and I know it is not much, but I beg of you, Goddess, please help her.”_

_Something in Calynn told her to take the flower grown and place it on her head. After she had placed the crown on her head, she smiled kindly at Alexander. “Show me the child.”_

_Alexander made a gesture and a man carrying a young child walked forward. The child couldn’t have been more then 4 or 5 and she looked very frail even as she looked up at Calynn in awe._

_“What is your name, child?” Calynn asked softly as the man laid her down on the ground in front of her._

_“Maria, Goddess.” Maria said quietly and then her small body was wrecked by coughs that shook her small frame._

_“Maria, that’s a beautiful name.” Calynn smiled at placed one of her hands over Maria’s head and the other over her chest._

_As Calynn healed Maria she could feel Alexander’s prayers give her more power and then several others started to pray to her to which made the healing very easy._

_When she was done, she stepped back from Maria with a smile. “I removed the sickness from your body and placed a barrier that makes sure that this sickness won’t be able to reach you again.”_

_“Thank you, Goddess.” The man who had carried Maria to her fell to his knees and placed his head on the ground._

_Calynn smiled slightly at Maria, then she nodded at Alexander and made her way back to her body._

**_End Flash Back_ **

After that it had only gotten worse. Calynn didn’t need to sleep as much anymore and a few days ago when she accidentally cut her hand when she was cutting herbs, her blood looked like it shimmered.

The only ones in the blasted village who didn’t treat her like a goddess were her mother and the Mikaelson family. Kol actually mocked her for the way the villagers bowed and worshipped her and Calynn could never thank him enough for it.

Esther were acting weird around her, some days she treated Calynn like one of her own children, other times she acted like Calynn were a respected witch. At least she never bowed to her or treated her as a goddess.

The one who freaked her out the most was Mikael, he was always watching her intently with a freaky sort of intensity. Calynn would feel his eyes on her whenever she was at the Mikaelson house or even if she was just in his proximity and the only thing she wanted to do was hide.

Calynn shook her head clear and started to get up from the water, knowing it was time to go back and help her mother with dinner. She slowly walked towards were she had left her dress and a towel when she heard a gasp. She looked to the side quickly to see a blushing Niklaus staring at her naked body with wide eyes.

“Niklaus?” Calynn gasped, shocked.

“I'm sorry!” Niklaus hurriedly turned around and almost fell in his haste to give her some privacy.

“It’s alright.” Calynn murmured as she walked over to her dress quickly. She had never really felt embarrassed about her body, but standing naked in front of someone was not something she was used to.

“I didn’t mean to spy on you as you bathed.” Niklaus spoke up, embarrassment still coloring the nineteen-year-old’s voice.

“Why are you this far out in the woods anyway?” Calynn asked as she tied the black string around the waist of her green dress. “You can turn around.”

“I just needed to get away.” Niklaus slowly turned around but didn’t raise his head to look at her.

“Niklaus, look at me.” Calynn demanded gently.

Niklaus hesitantly looked up at her and Calynn had to bite sown on her anger because the left side of Niklaus face was covered in bruises and he had a split lip. He must've seen something on her face because he tried to reassure her, “It’s not as bad as it looks.”

“Oh Nik.” Calynn placed a gentle hand on the injured side of his face. “Whatever your father said to you about why he hurt you, you should know that he is wrong. The only thing he is proving by hurting you is how weak he himself is.”

“What do you mean?” Niklaus looked at her with vulnerable eyes.

“Your father must be one of the weakest most pathetic people in the village.” Calynn hummed thoughtfully. “I mean he obviously hits his own children to make himself feel powerful.”

“You really think so?” Niklaus asked, almost afraid to hope.

Calynn took her hand from his now healed face and smiled. “I know so.”

“Thank you.” Niklaus grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it.

“Any time.” Calynn chuckled, then she turned serious. “You can always come to me if you need to, it doesn’t matter if it’s for healing, to get away from your father or even just for company.”

Niklaus smiled gratefully at her, then he offered his arm to her. “Would the lady like an escort back to the village?”

“Much appreciated, kind sir.” Calynn laughed softly and took his arm.

As they walked into the village people bowed and murmured Calynn's name in reverence as they passed and Calynn could see that it was making Niklaus slightly uncomfortable but she knew that he tried to ignore it for her sake, which she was grateful for.

When Calynn and Niklaus arrived at Calynn's home there was a note left on the door form her mother stating that Ayanna had gone to gather herbs and wouldn’t be back for a few days.

Calynn sighed, she hated eating alone, it was depressing and it made it hard for her to ignore all the prayers in her head. Klaus must have noticed the sadness I her because he smiled at her.

“Mother wouldn’t mind if you would have dinner with us.” Klaus said. “She asked Rebekah the other day to invite you someday and I guess this is basically the same, right?”

“Almost, the only difference is that I think Rebekah looks better in a dress than you would.” Calynn smiled gratefully at him.

“Most likely.” Niklaus laughed and started to lead her to his house.

_~~~~~~~~~_

_2 months later_

_~~~~~~~~~_

Calynn laughed as she walked arm in arm with Finn through the village. It was approaching what would be known in the future as Halloween and the preparations for the celebrations were underway.

The villagers called it ‘Latha na ban-dia’ which translated to ‘The Day of the Goddess’ and they used the day as a way to pray and celebrate her. She liked the festival and all the happy people but she hated that they worshipped her, but no matter how much she hated the worship she could never regret saving Harald, even if Harald’s father Hardyng had decided that he was her high priest and the other villagers had agreed.

“Goddess.” An older man walked up to her and Finn while doing his best to bow even if they could see the pain he was in.

“You don’t have to bow to me, Erik.” Calynn let go of Finn to help Erik out of his bow while at the same time healing some of the pain he was in.

“Thank you, Goddess.” Erik smiled at her.

That was another thing Calynn hated, no one except her mother and the Mikaelson family called her by name anymore. “What can I help you with, Erik?”

“I just wanted to thank you for everything you have done, Goddess.” Erik bowed his head to her and walked away.

“I think it’s a wonder that you haven't run away to live in the woods by now.” Finn told her with a chuckle.

“Don’t think I haven't thought about it.” Calynn whispered back to him with a giggle.

They walked through the different stands, looking at all the wears and stuff on sale. Many of the stands were people from far away that had traveled so they could sell their stuff to new people and from what Calynn had understood, the merchants that had come were a nomadic people and never settled down for long.

“Oh, that’s beautiful.” Calynn gasped as she saw a necklace hanging at a stand. It was a big blue, polished stone in the middle of an intricate metal design with a big with pearl hanging beneath it.

“Thank you, child.” The woman selling it smiled at her.

“Did you make it?” Calynn asked kindly, feeling happy that the woman didn’t treat her any differently than any other customer.

“No but my son did.” The woman smiled, then she turned around and called into the wagon behind her. “Arnold could you come out here?”

“Yes, mother?” A man in the middle of his twenties appeared.

“This young woman was wondering about the necklace.” The woman smiled at her son.

“Hello.” Arnold smiled at her as he walked up to the stand beside his mother. “The necklace is made with _Tanzanite_ which is said to aid in healing and the white pearl to symbolize innocence and beauty. Not that you would need a stone to help you in that department.”

Calynn was shocked, did Arnold just flirt with her? No, he couldn’t have. As Calynn was thinking this Hardyng walked up to the stand, wearing a dark green cape thing that symbolized him being The Goddess’s High Priest.

“You have no idea who you are talking to, do you boy?” Hardyng asked with a kind smile.

One thing Calynn was firm on was that no one would force the belief of her on someone else and her worshippers, and yes, she hated that term to, had accepted that, but that didn’t mean that they didn’t try to convert and convince very single person who came to the village.

“Should I?” Arnold asked confused.

“She is the Goddess.” Hardyng declared strongly and proudly.

“She’s a goddess?” Arnolds mother asked skeptically.

“Yes, she is.” Hardyng nodded as the villagers that were close by voiced their agreement. “Calynn is the Goddess of Life, Children, Battle and Healing.”

Calynn wanted to sink through the ground. She hated being the center of attention. “Hardyng, was there something you wanted?”

“Yes, Goddess.” Hardyng bowed to her. “Harald made this for you.”

Calynn looked down and smiled as she saw the crudely made armband that Hardyng was holding out towards her. “It’s very pretty.”

“I shall tell Harald that you liked it when I get home.” Hardyng smiled proudly as Calynn took the armband from him.

“Would you help me put it on, Finn?” Calynn held out the armband to Finn who took it with a smile.

“Of course.” Finn tied it around her left wrist as the villagers smiled at the sight.

Then Calynn froze and felt a pull to someone who were praying to her in desperation. It sounded like a young female voice and she sounded terrified.

“I need to go.” Calynn said and her eyes started to glow as she disappeared in a flash of light, to the gasps of the nomadic merchants.

Calynn appeared in the middle of an unknown forest in front of a terrified young girl who couldn’t be more than 17 years old. She was injured and her clothes were ripped as tears were falling down her face.

“Hush young one, you are safe now.” Calynn bent down and gently touched the girls face.

Since the whole thing about people worshipping her and praying to her, she had started to care about people in a way she never had before, but only those that were believers of her so called ‘religion’.

“I knew you were real.” The girl sobbed in relief.

“What’s your name, young one?” Calynn asked softly as she helped the girl to her feet. Calynn may look 15 physically but technically, with both her lives counted, she was in the middle of her forties, so she considered everyone under twenty; young ones or children.

“Sarah, Goddess.” Sarah curtsied as best she could with her ripped dress.

“You can call me Calynn.” Calynn smiled at her. “Why did you pray to me with such desperation?”

“They are chasing me, Lady Calynn.” Sarah looked behind her in fear. “They wanted to use me but I didn’t want to so I ran and I prayed to you for help and you came.”

“Of course, I came.” Calynn reassured her. “While I don’t come to the ones who pray for the things that they can solve on their own I do try to come to the aid of those that needs it.”

Before Sarah could say anything five very dirty men burst into the clearing making Sarah whimper in fear. Calynn pushed Sarah behind her and stood tall as the men approached them.

“Well what do we have here?” Who Calynn assumed was the leader asked as he looked Calynn up and down with a leer. “Seems like our entertainment has doubled, boys!”

“You will not touch either me or Sarah, you shall turn around and walk away if you want to live.” Calynn stated calmy, not even the slightest afraid.

“Oh-ho, seems like we have a tough one on our hands.” The leader laughed at her.

“Those are always the most fun to break.” Another man spoke up as she grabbed his crotch.

Calynn just raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him, “Do you rape women because you are too ugly to get them any other way?”

“You bitch!” The man ran at her but she just held up her hand and flicked him into a tree with a sickening crack.

“Anyone else?” Calynn asked. “If you leave now, the rest of you will survive.”

“We’ll leave.” The leader glared at her.

“Good.” Calynn nodded and turned her back to him and his men to check over Sarah.

Calynn felt the leader run at her with his with raised as if to use it to knock her down when all Calynn did was raise her right hand and snap fingers. The leader went splat with blood flying everywhere except on Calynn and Sarah. She had stolen that trick from Lucifer in Supernatural and didn’t feel even a little bad about it.

The she turned to the three remaining men and just twisted her hand, breaking their necks with one simple gesture. “Rapist don’t deserve do live.”

“That was pretty cool.” Sarah breathed out before attacking Calynn with a hug. “Thank you for saving me!”

“Of course, young one.” Calynn awkwardly patted Sarah on the back.

“Oh, sorry my Lady.” Sarah pulled back and went into a curtsy.

“What are your plans now?” Calynn asked as she took Sarah by the hand had led her over to a fallen tree so she could sit down while Calynn healed her cuts and bruises.

“I don’t know.” Sarah shrugged. “I don’t really have anywhere to go.”

“Would you like to come with me then?” Calynn asked. “I live in a village with very kind people and you would certainly have a place to stay as long as you contributed to the village.”

“I can really come with you?” Sarah asked hopefully.

“I offered, did I not?” Calynn teased as she pulled back when she was done healing Sarah.

“Then I would be honored to go with you, my Lady.” Sarah agreed.

“Come on then, grab my hand.” Calynn held out her hand and when Sarah grabbed it, they disappeared in a with light.

They appeared again in the middle of the village where most of the villagers were decorating for the party. Calynn looked around and smiled when she saw Marianne, an older woman in her sixties who had become like everyone’s grandmother.

“Marianne.” Calynn walked up to her, all the while pulling Sarah along with her.

“Goddess.” Marianne bowed her head in greeting and reverence.

“Could you do me a favor and give Sarah here a place to stay?” Calynn asked softly. “Some men decided that they wouldn’t accept a no so I didn’t want to ask Hardyng.”

“Of course Goddess.” Marianne smiled.

“Thank you.” Calynn kissed Marianne on the head and healed some of her aches. “I will pay you back for this.”

“No need Goddess, no need,” Marianne murmured, then she smiled a tad deviously. “Now go and talk to young Finn, he asked for you to speak with him when you got back.”

“I’ll leave you in Marianne’s capable hands.” Calynn smiled at Sarah and walked towards the Mikaelson family home.

**A/N: Second chapter!**

**The question I have now is; Who do you want Calynn to be with?**

**Finn: 5**

**Elijah: 0**

**Niklaus: 1**

**Kol: 4**

**Finn & Kol: 2**

**Finn & Elijah & Niklaus & Kol: 3**

**Freya/Kai/Rebekah: 1**

**Someone else?**


	3. The Feast

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any recognizable people or places.**

**This is my first foray into the Vampire Diaries universe so please be kind.**

**WARNING!** **There is sexual assult in the end of the chapter. You have been warned!**

_~~~~~~~~~_

_15 Years Old, Latha na ban-dia_

_~~~~~~~~~_

Calynn sat on a stool in front of her mother as Ayanna braided her hair with feathers and silver jewelry. It was the night of the festival and Ayanna had insisted that Calynn needed to look the part of a warrior goddess. She had already forced Calynn into a metal and leather armor in light brown and burnished gold with arm guards and leg guards and a sleeveless long cape that completed the outfit.

“Now there is only one thing left.” Ayanna said as she stepped back from her daughter.

“What?” Calynn turned to her mother.

Ayanna picked up a tiara from a box on the table and placed it on Calynn in such a way that it was over her forehead, “Now you are done.”

Calynn stood up and as she turned to her mother Ayanna stepped back with a bow, “Mother?”

“You might not have been born a goddess my beloved daughter,” Ayanna smiled at her. “But you are becoming one. The more people start believing in you and start praying to you the closer you become.”

Ayanna turned Calynn towards the polished silver that worked as a mirror and Calynn froze at the sight before her. She really did look like a goddess and that freaked her out a little. Before Calynn could start freaking out too much, there was a knock on the door.

“Elijah.” Calynn smiled at him as she opened the door.

“Calynn.” Elijah smiled and bowed before her and then he offered his arm. He was wearing a black shirt under a red and black corset vest and dark leather pants. “It is time.”

Elijah had offered to be her escort through the town this year. Finn had done it last year and Kol the year before that.

It had become a tradition for Calynn to walk through the town and let the villagers see her on this night before she was to take her place in a throne like chair at the front of everyone.

“Thank you for doing this, Elijah.” Calynn kissed him on the cheek and sent some of her powers through him, strengthening him.

“It’s an honor to escort a beautiful woman through town.” Elijah smiled at her teasingly.

“You flatter me.” Calynn smiled and took his arm.

“Oh no, it should be me who is flattered.” Elijah smirked. “I've got a goddess on my arm, do I not?”

Calynn laughed brightly, that was one of the reasons she adored the Mikaelson siblings so much, they all just mocked her about the whole goddess thing, even Henrik who didn’t really understand but treated her like his sibling did.

As Elijah led her through the village she nodded and smiled at people, even as Elijah did his best to make her laugh, which he succeeded in as they approached her chair. The big bonfire in the middle of the tables were not lit yet, that was Calynn's job.

“Welcome one, welcome all.” Calynn said as she stood in front of her chair and looked out at the gathered villagers. She could see some unknown people that assumably came from other villages and she had to bite back a sigh. “We gather here today to celebrate life and that we have survived another year.”

The villagers cheered loudly as Calynn addressed them.

“And so, I declared that this feast shall begin!” Calynn raised her arms to the sky and the bonfire blazed to life.

After the food had been eaten, Elijah and Niklaus stepped up to either side of her chair, standing as if they were kings guards from Game of Thrones and Calynn smiled at the reminder of her last life. Niklaus was wearing similar clothes to Elijah, the only difference being his corset vest was blue and black instead of red and black.

“Lady Calynn will now accept your gifts and listen to your prayers. So, if you could be kind enough to from a line.” Finn stepped forward and the villagers that wanted to give gifts and talk to Calynn or ask her for something quickly lined up.

Calynn hated this part of the festival, she didn’t need gifts or devotion from these people, she just wanted their friendship at most, but still, there was nothing for it except sit there and smile as the people approached her.

Most of the people that came up to her gave her flower crowns or baked goods, because they had learned early on that she hated the unnecessary kills of an animal. Killing for food was completely fine and even for the fur to make clothes, but to kill an animal just to give her the crops was disgusting in her eyes.

After around an hour of reviving gifts and talking to some of the villagers a young couple came up to her and presented her with two beautiful gifts. The woman gave her a black leather belt that had two sheaths at the back for the beautiful hand-crafted twin daggers the man presented her with.

Calynn slowly got up from her chair and walked forward as the villagers became quiet. She picked up the daggers and the sheath and inspected them closely, then she turned to the young couple with a smile, “Both of these are beautifully made.”

“Thank you, Goddess.” The couple bowed with pleased smiles.

“What are your names?” Calynn wanted to know.

“My name is Thorsten and this is my beloved Emeline.” The young man, Thorsten, introduced.

“What can I do to repay such a beautiful and thoughtful gift?” Calynn asked softly.

“Well, Goddess, we wondered if you could marry us?” Emeline had a hopeful tone in her voice.

“It would be an honor.” Calynn nodded at them with a smile. “When are you planning the wedding for?”

“Two weeks, Goddess.” Thorsten smiled lovingly at Emeline.

The rest of the gifts went by in a blur and then it was time for the dancing and Calynn absolutely loved to dance so she was happy. The music started and people got up with their partners and started to dance, but none of the villagers would ask Calynn because they saw themselves unworthy to dance with a goddess.

“Would you honor me with a dance?” A voice spoke from her left.

Calynn turned and smiled at Niklaus who was nervously holding out a hand towards her. “I would be delighted.”

Calynn danced with Niklaus, Finn, Kol, Elijah and even Henrik and Rebekah for the rest of the evening and long into the night, the smile never leaving her face.

_~~~~~~~~~_

_Two weeks later, Wedding_

_~~~~~~~~~_

Calynn stood at the front of a makeshift aisle as Thorsten stood to her left waiting for his bride to be led down towards him by her father. Calynn was wearing a long gray dress with a silver belt that had charms depicting stars and the moon hanging from it.

Slightly behind Calynn to her right stood Rebekah in a pretty blue dress with a wide brown belt. In her arms there was a dark red silk band with gold tread, that would be tied around Thorsten and Emeline’s hands to make the wedding binding.

Calynn smiled as she heard Thorsten’s breath hitch as he saw Emeline in her wedding dress walking towards him down the aisle with a bright smile. As Emeline’s father gave Emeline over to Thorsten, they both smiled so brightly that they could put the sun to shame.

“We have gathered here today to witness the union of love between Thorsten, son of William and Emeline, daughter of Sigurd.” Calynn's voice sounded out over the gathered villagers. “Thorsten, are you here with a heart filled with love and truth and with pure intentions of loving and cherishing Emeline for the rest of your days?”

“I am.” Thorsten said strongly.

“Emeline, are you here with a heart filled with love and truth and with pure intentions of loving and holding Thorsten dear until the end of your days?”

“I am.” Emeline said just as strongly as Thorsten.

“Is there anyone here who which to protest this union?” Calynn turned towards the villagers. “Speak now or forever hold your silence.”

“Grasp each other’s left wrist.” Calynn instructed the couple in front of her, when they did, she grabbed the red silk band from Rebekah and started to wrap it around Thorsten’s and Emeline’s joint wrists. “You join the left wrist because that is the arm that is connected to your heart.”

Calynn looked up and indicated for William and Sigurd to step up to their respective child.

“William, do you give your blessing to Emeline, your soon to be daughter by marriage?” Calynn asked.

“I give my blessing and welcome Emeline into our family with open arms.” William smiled at Emeline.

“Sigurd, to you give your blessing to Thorsten, your soon to be son by marriage?” Calynn turned towards him.

“I give my blessing and know with certainty that he will take care of my daughter.” Sigurd nodded at Thorsten.

“Whit this band I bind you together so tightly that you will be together for all time, in this life and the next.” Calynn tied the silk band around their joint wrist in an intricate way. “Never one without the other.”

“Never one without the other.” Thorsten and Emeline chorused as the silk bad melted into their wrists, leaving just a shimmer that would never disappear.

“I pronounce you husband and wife; may your days be blessed.” Calynn smiled and turned toward Thorsten. “You may kiss the bride.”

Everyone cheered as Thorsten kissed his wife for the first time and Calynn smiled but on the inside, she felt sad and maybe a little jealous that she would never have a normal life.

A few hours later Calynn walked through the woods as she thought about everything she knew would soon happen. Every day the Mikaelson sibling looked more and more like the people she remembered from the tv-series from her first life.

She knew that soon Tatia would be arriving and start playing with Elijah and Niklaus, breaking their brotherly bond irreversibly in the process and Calynn wanted to change that but she didn’t know how. Calynn herself felt something for the four oldest Mikaelson brothers but hadn't done anything about it, not wanting to be like Tatia or even Elena who played brother against brother.

“It’s not safe for young girls to walk around the wood alone in the dark.” Someone said from behind her, she must have been very distracted by her thoughts not to have noticed she wasn’t alone. “Especially beautiful girls like you.”

“I can take care of myself.” Calynn hummed. “But thank you for your concern, Mikael.”

“You may be a powerful woman but even you can get hurt.” Mikael walked up to her and blew some purple dust in her face making her chough.

“What…” Calynn trailed of as she started to feel dizzy and almost fell but Mikael caught her.

“I have watched you for years and you only grow more beautiful as time passes.” Mikael growled in her ear as he pulled her to him with her back to his chest.

“Wha… did you…?” Calynn tried to ask but her words slurred together.

“I went to a dark witch and asked her for something that would weaken even you and then make you forget everything that happened as soon as you fell asleep.” Mikael licked at her neck and cupped one of her breasts in his hand so he could rub his thumb over the nipple.

“No…” Calynn tried to struggle but her whole body felt lethargic. This must be what being roofied in her time felt like.

“You are going to look so beautiful as I sink my dick into you.” Mikael ground his cock against her ass. “Your dark skin against my lighter tone will be a sight to see.”

Mikael started to pull up her skirt when they heard a voice call out. “Calynn? You out here?”

“Finn.” Calynn tried to call out but it came out as a mumble.

“Damn it.” Mikael growled in her ear and quickly kissed her and showed his tongue into her mouth before he pulled back and lifted her into his arms. Then he called out to get his sons attention. “Finn!”

“Father?!” Finn ran over to them. “What happened?”

“I don’t know.” Mikael made sure to sound confused. “I found her on the ground over there.”

Finn looked worried and tried to see anything to give a clue what had happened. As he looked around, he didn’t see the way his father buried his face in Calynn's neck and breath in her scent.

“We should get her back to her mother.” Finn muttered. “And it would probably be a good idea to take the back door as to not worry the villagers.”

“Good idea, son, lead the way.” Mikael nodded at Finn to start walking.

When Calynn woke up the next morning she had no memory of the night before. She knew she had walked through the woods and tried to plan for the future but then there was just a blank spot until she woke up. She decided to push it out of her mind for now and break her fast with her mother on what could be one of the last warm mornings before winter.

**A/N: Second chapter!**

**The question I have now is; Who do you want Calynn to be with?**

**Finn: 8**

**Elijah: 0**

**Niklaus: 2**

**Kol: 11**

**Finn & Kol: 3**

**Finn & Elijah & Niklaus & Kol: 15**

**Freya/Kai/Rebekah: 2**

**Freya/Keelin/Calynn: 1**

**Rebekah/Calynn: 2**

**Someone else?**


	4. Courting

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any recognizable people or places.**

**This is my first foray into the Vampire Diaries universe so please be kind.**

A month after the wedding between Thorsten and Emeline, Calynn still felt like there was something she was missing, like she had forgotten something important. And ever since the wedding she had felt unease around Mikael and she couldn’t figure out why.

It was like his stares had gotten even more intense and she thought she had caught him taking a deep breath of her hair and adjusted his breaches at one point but she might just have been mistaken or something.

Calynn took a deep breath and raised her hand to knock on the Mikaelson’s door. She had promised to help Henrik learn how to play Tic-Tac-Toe, also known as three in a row. As she waited for the door to open, she thought about the future and what she could change and what she could not.

She was knocked out of her thoughts by the door opening and she looked up with a smile, expecting Finn or Elijah but her whole body froze as she came face to face with Mikael.

“Greetings, Calynn.” Mikael smiled at her while his eyes traveled her body and Calynn suddenly felt like she wasn’t wearing enough clothes. “What brings you here today?”

“I promised Henrik that I would tech him how to play Tic-Tac-Toe.” Calynn felt slightly surprised that her voice was steady while something inside her was screaming at her that something was wrong.

“Ah, yes, he hasn’t stopped bragging to his siblings that you promised to teach him first.” Mikael nodded. “Come in.”

While Mikael opened the door wider for her and stepped aside to let her enter, he didn’t move a lot which resulted in Calynn having to press past him to get inside and she would swear that she heard him moan lowly.

Before she could start analyzing and trying to figure out what was going on, Henrik ran up to her and grabbed her hand.

“Calynn, you're here!” Henrik dragged her towards the big room. “I was getting bored as all of my siblings and my mother are out right now and father doesn't really have time to play me.”

“The rest of your siblings are not around then?” Calynn tried to sound teasing while some of her instincts screamed at her to get out of there.

“Yeah, but Finn looked very disappointed about not being here when you were coming.” Henrik looked confused. “I guess he really wanted to learn to play Tic-Tac-Toe.”

“I guess so.” Calynn murmured with small smile and a blush.

Calynn proceeded to teach Henrik Tic-Tac-Toe and several variations of the game for the next three hours, all the while ignoring the burning stare that roved along her body every few minutes.

It was getting close to dinner time and Calynn could see that Henrik was getting hungry but none of his siblings had come back yet so Calynn offered to make some food that would feed the entire Mikaelson family.

“Can I help?” Henrik asked softly.

“That’s up to your father.” Calynn smiled down at him.

“Father may I help Cal with dinner?” Henrik looked at his father, making sure his eyes were big and pleading.

Mikael looked at Henrik before turning to Calynn and then he turned back towards Henrik, “You know I do not like men doing a women’s work.”

Calynn had to bite her tongue not to snarl that she would show him a ‘women’s work’. Fucking sexist pig! That of course, most men in this time were sexist and that was something Calynn had been trying to change but progress was slow.

“But because Calynn had been kind enough to offer to cook for our family I will allow you to help her.” Mikael declared.

“Thank you, father.” Henrik smiled and walked over to Calynn. “What food are we making?”

“We are making a meat stew with potatoes, onions, garlic and herbs.” Calynn smiled at Henrik’s enthusiasm.

Calynn let Henrik shop the onions and the herbs while she did the rest. At one point she had to ask Henrik to get some more water from the well and while he was gone Mikael pressed up against her to ‘get a cup’ from one of the higher shelves.

That incident made Calynn feel scared because most of the time when she felt worried or scared, she would feel her magic right under her skin, ready to act at her behest, but with Mikael it was like her magic hid as far inside Calynn as it could get and she was powerless.

“Mikael?” Calynn asked quietly when Mikael didn’t step back from her.

“Yes.” Mikael almost whispered in her ear.

“Can you step back?” Calynn hoped he couldn’t hear the fear in her voice. “You're making me uncomfortable.”

“Am I?” Mikael started intently at her lips before looking up into her eyes.

Mikael started to bend forward as if to kiss her when the door opened and they heard Henrik return. Suddenly Mikael was back in his chair by the table and looking like he hadn’t moved since Henrik left.

“Cal.” Kol smiled as he came into the kitchen with Henrik, carrying the water while Henrik bounced beside him.

“Calynn are you alright?” Henrik asked as he saw how shocked and pale she was.

“Yes, I'm fine.” Calynn assured him, trying not to look over at Mikael. “I was just not expecting your arrival and might have jumped a little.”

“I'm sorry.” Henrik looked down.

“It’s not your fault that I was lost in thought.” Calynn smiled at him, still feeling Mikael’s eyes on her.

After that they continued with the stew while the rest of the Mikaelson family slowly trickled in, one by one, until the whole family was present as Calynn placed the stew on the table.

“Thank you, Calynn, for making dinner for us.” Esther smiled at her as the all started to eat.

“It was no trouble, Esther.” Calynn smiled back.

“You will make someone a very good wife someday.” Esther told her brightly.

Calynn blushed and looked down, not noticing Finn, Elijah, Niklaus and Kol looking at her with longing and love and Mikael looking at her with lust and want.

“Would marrying Calynn make her husband into a god?” Henrik asked thoughtfully. “I mean, she's a goddess, right?”

“That’s a very interesting question, Henrik.” Esther smiled proudly at her youngest. “But impossible to answer before Calynn gets married.”

The thought made Calynn start thinking; what would happen if she got married? Who could she even marry when everybody saw her as a goddess? Unbidden, images of Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, and Kol flashed through her mind.

‘NO!’ she screamed at herself, she would not be another Tatia, Katerina or even Elena who played with the hearts of brothers and made them compete against each other for her affection.

_~~~~~~~~~_

_17 Years old_

_~~~~~~~~~_

In the last four months Calynn had had another black out where she was missing memories and it was starting to worry her. She had been over at the Mikaelson home with Rebekah, letting her braid feathers into her hair. She remembered Rebekah having been called by her mother and the next thing Calynn remembered was waking up in Rebekah’s room the morning after.

Rebekah had told her that she had been asleep when Rebekah came back from helping her mother and that her father had carried Calynn to Rebekah’s room. Calynn had shrugged it off as her being really tired but something kept nagging at her and then she had noticed the three, weirdly shaped bruises around her left breast and the weird substance on her underclothes.

Calynn was knocked out of her thoughts by a knock on her door and when she called out her permission for her mother to enter, Ayanna walked in with a bright smile.

“Happy name day!” Ayanna hugged Calynn close. “Seventeen years already.”

“Thank you, mother.” Calynn smiled.

“Mikael’s sons are almost here.” Ayanna smiled knowingly as she pulled out a dress for Calynn to wear. “They wanted to escort you to a picnic in the woods today.”

The dress was beautiful and the fabric shifted colors as the light hit, with dark stitching on the front and Calynn gasped as she saw it, “It’s beautiful.”

“I'm glad you like it.” Ayanna smiled proudly. “It took me almost a year to complete it.”

“You’ve been working on this for almost a year?” Calynn ran a reverent hand along the skirt of the dress.

“I wanted it to be perfect.” Ayanna blushed a little. “Now put it on before the boys get here.”

Half an hour later Calynn walked out of her house and was met with four smiling young men. Finn, Elijah, Niklaus and Kol all wished her a happy name day and then she was offered Finn’s left arm and Kol’s right as the five of them made their way into the village on their way to the woods.

“So how do you feel, Cal?” Kol asked her with a smile. “A whole year older.”

“You want to know something really surprising?” Calynn asked softly, like she was divulging secrets. “I feel exactly like I did yesterday.”

“No? Really?” Niklaus gasped in ‘shock’, making the other four laugh.

Calynn laughed with them as they continued to joke, but at the same time, she felt something in the air, almost like the whole village was filled with anticipation. She assumed it was because of the bonfire tonight in her honor… was it to late to run away and live in the woods?

“I'm so sorry.” A voice spoke up from where a young woman had bumped into Finn.

“That’s alright.” Finn smiled kindly and helped her to righten herself.

“Thank you.” The woman looked up and Calynn had to stop herself form gasping in surprise, in front of her stood none other than Tatia, the doppelgänger that played with Elijah and Niklaus.

Calynn swore then and there to do everything to stop Tatia from hurting her boys. Yes, she said _her boys_. They were her boys and while she hadn’t planned on falling in love with the four older Mikaelson brothers, it had happened, but she would not play them against each other and she would be happy for them when they fell in love and got married, as long as it was not with Tatia!

“Hello, you are new in this village, are you not?” Calynn asked pleasantly.

“Yes, I just arrived two days ago.” Tatia answered softly, but Calynn could see how she looked at all the Mikaelson brothers.

“Why did you move here?” Kol smiled at her. “If you don’t mind me asking?”

“I don’t mind.” Tatia smiled back. “And I moved here because I heard rumors of this village being protected by a goddess and was safe from bandits.”

“Had a problem with those in your last village?” Finn spoke gently.

“There were several raids on my village and I was forced into bed with one of the raiders, resulting in a child and the other villagers shunned me for it.” Tatia looked down.

Calynn somehow knew she was lying, she didn't know how she knew, but she did. Calynn didn’t see that the Mikaelson brothers noticed how she stiffened and mouthed ‘Liar’.

“I'm sorry to hear that, but rest assured that won’t happen here.” Elijah told her a bit coldly, not trusting anyone who would lie to get sympathy.

“It gladdens me to hear that.” Tatia tried to look coy but Elijah ignored it.

“I assume you are coming to the bonfire tonight?” Niklaus spoke up.

“Yes, I am very curious about this goddess you all seem to worship.” Tatia smiled again.

“Then we might see you there.” Finn bowed his head while his brothers smirked, knowing that the Goddess was standing beside them. “But now we have to go.”

Tatia looked after the four young men and the woman in their arms as they walked away. She wanted that, several young men devoted to her and her happiness and those four would work, they were all very good looking. Sure, the woman was strikingly beautiful, but Tatia was convinced that she could lure the men away from her, Tatia was, after all, much prettier.

Not knowing that Tatia was planning and scheming, the Mikaelson brothers led Calynn to a clearing in the woods, where they had put up a blanket for a picnic. Finn led Calynn over to the blanket and helped her sit down on a pillow while his brothers went and got the picnic basket from a tree.

“You had the basket in a tree?” Calynn giggled softly.

“Well, we didn't want any animals to get the food, now did we?” Niklaus gave a dimpled smile.

“You do know that bears can climb trees, right?” Calynn asked as she looked at him.

“They can?” Niklaus sounded as shocked as his brothers looked.

“They can.” Calynn smirked.

“Whatever, we have food to eat and presents to give and a question to ask.” Kol started to pull out all the food from the basket while almost bouncing in place.

“Question to ask?” Calynn wondered as she looked around her at the other four.

“Yeah, but that comes later.” Niklaus smiled. “Food first.”

“You four didn’t have to go through all this trouble just for me.” Calynn smiled shyly at them with a blush as Kol gave her a small pastry with custard filling.

“You are worth it.” Elijah smiled at her.

“You are all so kind to me.” Calynn patted Elijah, who was sitting closest on her left, on the cheek.

After the food had been eaten and laughs had been had, the four brothers cleaned up the dishes and placed them back in the basket.

“Calynn, there was something we wanted to talk to you about.” Finn spoke up slowly. “And we don’t really know how you'll react.”

“I don’t know either until you talk to me.” Calynn smiled encouragingly at him.

“We want to court you.” Kol blurted out.

“Kol!” Three voices reprimanded and Elijah hit him over the back of the head.

“What?” Calynn stuttered out in shock.

“We where going to ask you gently and _not_ blurt it out but Kol is right.” Elijah spoke up.

“I don’t understand.” Calynn muttered, feeling off-kilter.

“We want to court you.” Finn repeated Kol’s earlier words. “All four off us.”

“But… wouldn’t that be frowned upon?” Calynn whispered softly.

“We don’t think so.” Niklaus told her gently. “We have been discussing this for over a month.”

“You have?” Calynn felt like her world was turning upside-down.

“We want you.” Elijah grabbed her hand and stroked is thumb over her wrist. “We feel drawn to you, like a moth to a flame.”

“And as a Goddess, you should have your own harem, right?” Kol smirked.

“We all brought you courting gifts, but you don’t have to accept us.” Finn assured her with a small but vulnerable smile.

“Mine first.” Kol bounced in place and handed her a small parcel.

Calynn smiled at Kol as she accepted the gift and slowly opened it. Her eyes widened as she saw the beautiful bracelet inside, it was beautifully crafted with a red stone in the middle and some intricate designs on the sides.

“It’s beautiful.” Calynn looked up at Kol.

“I'm glad you like it.” Kol muttered a little embarrassed.

“Here I hope you like it.” Finn handed her a small wooden box.

As she opened it, she saw two exquisitely made earrings in silver with a red stone in the middle. Calynn smiled as she started to see a pattern and concluded that all of them had actually collaborated on their courting gifts.

“They're so beautiful, Finn.” Calynn smiled at him.

“A beautiful gift for a beautiful woman.” Finn smiled.

Niklaus handed Calynn a small packet with a dimpled smile and a blush, not saying anything.

“Oh goodness.” Calynn gasped as she saw the necklace inside, burnished gold with red teardrop gems. By the looks of it the necklace would fit tightly to her neck, almost like a collar.

Niklaus gained that adorable smile on his face that was a mixed of pleased, embarrassment and cocky. Calynn placed the necklace down in front of her with the rest of the courting gifts and smiled at Elijah who handed her a thin square wooded box.

“And lastly, my courting gift.” Elijah smiled at her with hope and fear fighting in his eyes.

Calynn accepted the gift with a reassuring smile and then she gasped when she opened the box. On a piece of satin cloth there was a beautiful silver circlet with red gems and some diamonds. She looked up at Elijah with wide eyes and then she gently pulled the circlet out of the box and placed it down by the other gifts.

“Are you four sure about this?” Calynn asked seriously as she looked at the brothers. “Because if I agree, you will need to share, I refuse to pick one over another.”

“And that is the reason we are sure about this.” Finn placed a hand on her cheek.

“You will never play favorites between us and I have a feeling you'll love us all equally.” Elijah smiled brightly at her.

“And all of you feel this way?” Calynn asked one last time, to be sure that they were sure.

As the four brothers nodded with smiles on their faces, Calynn took a deep breath and started to put on the four courting gifts, proving that she accepted their suit and would let them court her and, hopefully one day, marry her.

The Mikaelson brothers cheered as she put the gifts on and then Finn pulled her up on her feet and spun her around in happiness, making Calynn laugh freely, feeling happier than she ever had. When he came to a stop, he gently tilted her head up with a finger under her chin and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Calynn was quickly pulled away from Finn and into Kol’s arms and her lips caught in another soft kiss, before she was suddenly twirled into Elijah’s arms and received another gentle kiss.

Lastly, she ended up dipped and kissed gently by Niklaus before she was placed on her feet ones again, a blush adorning her face as the four brothers smiled brightly at her. The five of them started to walk back towards the village, this time Calynn was walking arm in arm with Elijah and Niklaus while Finn carried the basket and Kol the blanket.

What none of them seemed to notice was that Calynn was shimmering, almost glowing, quite literally, with happiness, as they walked back towards the village. No, the five of them were lost in their happiness as Calynn was proudly displaying her courting gifts as they walked into the village.

**A/N: Finally, a chapter!**

**I'm sorry for the wait, I've been swamped with work and homework, but I hope you like this chapter.**


End file.
